Fire and ice
by Teh stormer
Summary: A fanfic that features the sonic cast, and two mysterious additions, tails is having second thoughts about bieng sonic's sidekick, and metal sonic has plans for his future...
1. Chapter 1

Fire and ice

Chapter one : The awakening

The mech crashed to the floor, sending shards of metal everywhere. Across station square, there was a ringing of broken and warping metal. Eggman, crawling from the wreck, started to run, iwaddling, as usual. Sonic landed the jump, and grinned. "That was too easy!".

One day later, earth, New York.

"So Sonic, how did you defeat Eggman this time? His mech seems to be very powerful!" A blonde news reporter asked him.

"Oh it was easy, I just saw the weak spot on his head and spindashed it!" He boasted. Tails was just outside the group of news reporters, but he could still hear Sonic. He was starting to get tired of Sonic taking all the credit. In actual fact, he had flown around the mech, both distracting it, and locating it's weak spot, then informing Sonic where to strike, via com-radio.

One hour later, earth, mystic ruins, tails' workshop.

Tails was thinking. Thinking about Sonic. Thinking about his big-headedness. Tails normally didn't think Sonic could possibly do wrong. But... Tails had started to bore of being Sonic's sidekick, always in his shadow... he needed to talk to someone, but who... Amy still thinks sonic is perfect, Big is... well... Big, Shadow might kill him on sight... but who... "Knuckles!" Tails said aloud, and sprang up. He was perfect, or would be... if it weren't for the fact that Knuckles hates him... maybe he would let him on the island if he had an excuse... tails slowly grinned.

Twenty three hours earlier, earth, Eggman's base.

Eggman waddled home, after his mech had been destroyed by Tails and Sonic. He growled. He went into his creation room, his workshop. It was full of stasis tubes, Metal sonic, Mecha sonic, Metal knuckles, Tails doll, Silver sonic, but the next two were different... The next two were less robotic than the others, one of them had orange skin, and looked like Sonic, the next one looked like Shadow, with a light blue body, and dark blue streaks, the both had silvery cores pertruding from their torsos, which were hollow in the middle. Eggman picked up a pile of blueprints, and looked through them, one for a submarine with flamethrowers could be seen, and a huge mech, with a drill for a head. "Yosh!" He said, as he found one with a picture of a very simple looking shadow, his spikes were straight, with no streaks, and he lacked detail. Also he had one with a picture of the eclipse cannon, again very basic. He grinned, and that grin evolved into a snigger, and that snigger evolved into a chuckle, and that chuckle... became a full blown evil laugh.

Current time, earth, Angel island, nearby airspace.

Tails was flying towards angel island in the Tornado 3, and humming to the words of "live and learn" (Crush 40) holding his com-radio under his arm. He was going to deliver it to Knuckles, com-radio was Knuckles only communication with the world. This upgraded version had longer range, and was clearer. He was nearly there, and he could see a shouting Knuckles, who, if he weren't already red, would be... whoops, Tails forgot to ask Knuckles. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING VISITING MY BLOODY ISLAND!?!" was one phrase Tails managed to hear.

Current time, earth, Sonic's house.

Sonic was sitting on the sofa, thinking about Eggman, wondering what he would do next, suddenly he was hit by a pang of guilt, about not giving Tails credit, he had honestly forgot. He silenced the voice and got back to his thoughts about Eggman...

Current time, earth, Eggman's base.

Eggman watched hopefully, as the first hedgehog opened his eyes, they were orange and glowing, and looked like smouldering embers. Wordlessly he smashed open the tube, and stared at Eggman, Eggman chuckled. On the side of the core, there was a little Eggman symbol, it was flashing and beeping.

The next hedgehog bust out of his tube, and opened his eyes, his were blue and glowing, there was a pattern, like a ripple, on the pupils, that moves like waves. He had the same wordless stare, and Eggman symbol. "Now then, let's test you against my 'bots!" Eggman said with a snigger. All of the tubes opened up, and the robots activated. The hedgehogs, looked at each other and nodded, the orange one curled up in a fiery spindash, and the blue one threw him at the now charging Silver Sonic, he collided, melting, and slicing, until only a silver mush was left. The blue hedgehog now froze the charging Mecha Sonic's jet engines, stunning him, as he was doing so, metal sonic blasted him backwards with an eye-lazer. The hog, was knocked off balance, but the orange hedgehog, picked him up, and melted metal sonic. As Mecha Sonic was thawing his thrusters, Metal Knuckles charged, and stabbed the blue hedgehog, with his fists, the wound bled blue blood, that froze almost instantly, he did not flinch. He created a frozen layer around his fist, and punched, sending Metal Knux through the wall. They narrowly dodged a lazer blast from the jewel on metal tails, and they swung each other around, fast, creating what can only be described as a fire-ice tornado. They launched at Metal Tails, freezing him to the core, and then melting him. Mecha Sonic rammed the orange hedgehog into a wall, he hit with a slam, bright orange blood trickled down his face. The orange hedgehog charged, almost as fast as Sonic, except fiery. Mecha sonic hit the wall, and literally fell to pieces.

"Nice work!" Eggman voice said, through a speaker, attached to the wall, "but how can you cope with... THE EGGBREAKER V2!". A wall broke down, and standing there was Eggman, in a mech, he could be seen at the top. One arm had a large spiked mace, the other had a large pulse rifle of some description. The pulse rifle began to charge, with a large purple ball. The hedgehogs took fighting stances.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Fire and ice

chapter two : the invasion

The rifle fired a powerful beam, of a purple colour. It hit the ground between the 'hogs, and sent them flying, one hit the wall, the other hit an empty stasis tube. The orange hedgehog was plastered in bright orange blood, he looked over at his fallen brother, and growled. He leaped, and was hit in mid-air by the mace, he clung on. Eggman tried to shake him off, but the hedgehog climbed up the arm. The other hedgehog slowly opened his eyes, and realised he had shards of glass impaled in every part of his body. He winced, but he was not designed to fell pain... he could not feel it if he tried. He pulled them out, the blood freezing instantly. The orange hedgehog was standing on the shoulder, walking over to Eggman, who was panicking. His Eggman symbol had stopped beeping. Eggman franticly pressed some buttons, and it began again. The hedgehog stopped for a second, and then stood, like a zombie, frozen to the spot. Eggman stepped out of the mech, which lowered both him and a zombie hedgehog to the ground. The blue hedgehog was now covered in patches of frozen blood, and walked over to a machine. He pressed a button, and his wounds faded. "Very good work, project firestorm," he looked at the blue hedgehog. "as for you, project kelvin, you need to work on your landings!" he chuckled. "Remember the plan, assault on sonic tomorrow!" Firestorm took a vodka out of the mini fridge, and sipped it, he gave a nod, looking at this intriguing liquid.

Current time, earth, angel island.

After much persuasion, knuckles let tails stay on the island, so long as he assisted on guard duty. Tails was busy tuning knuckles' radio and was still thinking about sonic... did he just forget, or did he hog the glory on purpose... either way was bad, how could sonic forget, so casually... tails sighed. "Done!" He stood up and looked at it. It was a good job. Knuckles could be seen patrolling the emerald. Tails put on a helmet that was next to the radio on the table. It was red and white, and had a visor that covered his eyes. He put it on, and suddenly he was in the cyclone, surrounded by G.U.N soldiers and mechs. His missiles and Vulcan cannon flashed, as he cut them down.

One day later, earth, Eggman's base.

Eggman had finished the repairs on the robots, Metal sonic, Mecha sonic, Metal knuckles, Tails doll and Silver sonic were all sitting in stasis tubes. Eggman was pressing some buttons on his console, and all the tubes opened, revealing their contents, all the robots stepped out, as well as firestorm and kelvin. A few egg pawns rushed out of assorted doors, and stood in formation. Eggman's eggmobile floated in through a door, and Eggman jumped in. "Troops, move out!" he bellowed, and floated outside, followed by his small army. "now troops, we are taking the egg carrier to our destination, it will provide backup shall we need it!" Through the clouds a huge formation of egg ships, flew. "oh yes... we'll also be taking the egg armada" he said with a chuckle. The egg carrier came into sight, and they teleported aboard.

Current time, earth, Station square.

A large shadow passed over station square. No, lots of little shadows. In perfect formation. Sonic looked up, and grinned. "the egg armada!... cool!" Out of his glove he produced a cell phone. He rang tails. "meet me at station square in thirty seconds" he said, then hung up. A few seconds later, a plane could be seen. The tornado. Knuckles was in the passenger seat. Tails flew low, and sonic landed on the wings. They flew toward the fleet. As they got near, the could make out some silhouettes on the top... Eggman, assorted robots... and a two he didn't recognise. They landed. "hey egghead, what's with the paper aeroplanes?" Eggman sneered.

"laugh now, it'll make this more fun!" he pointed at sonic, the metal forms attacked. The first to charge, was metal knux. He charged at knux, claws aimed at his heart. Knux dodged to the side, barely dodging. And delivered a punch that shattered it's head. Mecha sonic, and metal sonic tried a double team, mecha sonic threw metal sonic at sonic, and then charged. Sonic used his reactions to grab metal, swing him around, and threw him at mecha, sending them both off the edge. Tails doll meanwhile was struggling with tails, firing lazers from his jewel. Tails threw a screwdriver at him, that severed his string, he fell to the floor, like a ragdoll. Silver sonic, being not very intelligent tried to take them all on, but was split in half by one of knux' punches. There were only two silhouettes left... hedgehog silhouettes... Sonic sighed. "geez, more fakers!" he ran at them, determination was written all over his blue face...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Fire and ice

Chapter 3 : When hedgehogs collide.

Firestorm sidestepped, easily evading the blue blur, he then punched him with a flaming fist, towards the edge. Sonic was sent flying towards the edge, but used a homing attack, and knocked Firestorm of balance. He soon regained this balance, and threw a fireball at Sonic, knocking him off his feet, and singing his fur. Tails and Knuckles ran in to help, but suddenly couldn't move their feet. They turned their heads to see Kelvin, with a steaming hand, suddenly their feet went cold. They were frozen to the floor. Sonic clapped his hands together hard, and with the speed of his hand's movements, he blasted Firestorm with sonic wind. As Firestorm was stunned, he charged up a spindash. Firestorm began charging up his own firey spindash too. As they collided, sparks flew. Sonic was being singed, while Firestorm was being slashed. They were both giving it their all. When suddenly Sonic stopped. He was frozen solid by Kelvin. He sneered. Firestorm got up, and the looked at this blue popsicle. He picked him up, and dropped him off the egg carrier. Tails looked horrified, Knuckles flinched and Eggman laughed. "Mwahaha i finally beat Sonic, that blue pest is finally dead." Knuckles started to shake in rage. He broke the ice and charged at Eggman, his teeth were barred, his eyes were red. He leaped at the professor and pounded him. Eggman's face bled, and he was terrified. suddenly Knuckles' arms were bound to his sides with ice. Firestorm threw him off the edge as well. Tails' face became angry, as he spun his tails as fast as he could, he took off from the ice, and headed off to find his falling comrades.

Sonic was falling at a fast rate, as a result the ice was melting... if only he could get his hand to his shoe, he struggled to move, it was hopeless. Meanwhile Knuckles was struggling to free his arms, if he did, he could glide to safety, but the ice was strong... very strong... even for him. He had to admit it, Kelvin was good with ice. Tails could just see knuckles and was flying as fast as he could towards him. He was reaching his limit, the ground was getting bigger... bigger... bigger... Sonic wriggled, he was nearing the ground, his hand was at his knee... about 5 seconds left. Knuckles was fuelled with an emotion he rarely felt... fear... the ice was thinning, about 3 seconds left... Tails was sweating, and getting tired... he thought about Sonic... he tried not to, but a little voice nagged him. He stamped it out, he could nearly touch Knuckles... Sonic reached his shoe, and was fumbling around, about a second left... "CHAOS CONTROL!" He screamed, and in a flash of blue, landed safely on a building, leaving his icey shell, to fall. It smashed with a loud, resonating, ringing noise. Tails grabbed Knuckles, and heaved backwards with all his might. Knuckles's feet scraped the floor, and Tails landed, shiny with sweat. Sonic put the chaos emerald back in his shoe, lucky he had one... He jumped off the building, and was surrounded by news presenters instantly. One of which asked "Is it true , Sonic, that you saved the lives of the furries, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Knuckles the Echidna?"

Sonic wanted fame, and glory "Oh yeah, they were totally helpless... but you know me, always to the rescue!"

One hour later, earth, Tails's workshop.

Tails was tuning up the tornado 2, ready to rescue the tornado 3, which he had left on the egg carrier, he turned on the news, with his universal remote. "Today it has been confirmed that Sonic the Hedgehog has saved Miles "Tails" Prower, and Knuckles the Echidna from a fatal fall. Tails was silent, and shocked... His shock turned into anger as he saw Sonic boasting about his "Heroic Rescue" on the tv. "B...b..but..." Tails fell silent again, and went into a corner and cried...

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Fire and ice

Chapter 4: Miles "Tails" Prower.

Tails opened his eyes. His neck hurt. He remembered the events of yesterday. He was in the corner of his workshop. He got up, his muscles ached. He yawned and went to get breakfast. He was sad about Sonic, Jealous of Sonic, But most of all, angry at Sonic. He looked in the fridge and got some chicken, he was, a fox after all. He ate it raw. He couldn't believe the hero wasn't perfect after all... Tails sighed. He ripped a chunk off his chicken. He had to go and retrieve the Tornado 3 today. For a moment he considered bringing Sonic... but decided against it. He looked at a handheld monitor, he had a tracking device installed on the plane in case this happened.

He was on the end of the runway ready to take off. He pressed some buttons and sped along. His main thruster activated, making him a blur. His nose cone lifted, cutting through the air, like a hit knife through butter. He began to fly west. It wasn't long before he reached his destination. He landed in a clearing in a small wood, near the base, and flew with his tails. He could slowly see the trees thinning, and a large metallic building. He stepped in... weird, no security. He followed his tracker into a room, and could see the Tornado 3, on a lab table. He ran as fast as he could, and didn't notice the tripwire. The Tornado disappeared. It was a hologram. All the doors locked. Eggman entered the room through a hatch it the roof. He was in the cyclone, except it was painted red and black. Tails gaped in surprise, Eggman had hijacked his mech. He leaped at Eggman, who sidestepped, and laughed at Tails. "Like what I did with your old wreck, eh fox boy?" Tails dusted himself off, and pulled a console out of his glove. He pressed a big red button, and Eggman was thrown out of the cyclone with the eject function. Tails chuckled, and jumped in, easily blasting down the doors. When he got outside, he pressed some more buttons on the console and the Tornado 2 went in autopilot, headed for the workshop. He pressed some buttons in his cockpit and the Cyclone transformed into the Tornado. He flew home.

When he walked in, he contemplated what to do next... he decided to paint the Tornado back to it's old colours. he took out his spray paints and began work. After a few hours he stood back and admired his work. He sat on the sofa, and turned on the TV, he saw the news. He saw a news reporter talking about the theft of a chaos emerald. Tails gasped when he saw a silhouette, a silhouette that looked exactly like Sonic. Tails leaped off the sofa, and used his tails to fly as fast as he could.

When he arrived, he saw Sonic fighting the other hedgehog. Firestorm. He must have been the thief, Sonic may be big-headed, but he was not a thief. He ran to help Sonic, but was knocked backwards by a fireball. He got up, growling, and pulled out his ray gun, firing a shot. Firestorm was knocked backwards, and Sonic spindashed him while he was stunned. "Thanks buddy!" Sonic said, giving a thumbs up. Just then a fireball knocked him into a wall. He was unconscious. Tails looked stunned. Firestorm turned to face him. Tails spun around, hitting Firestorm with his tails. Firestorm was undamaged. Tails used his ray gun, which was sent out of his hand with a punch. Firestorm was slowly walking towards the fox. Tails was walking backwards. He tripped up over a wooden bench, he was on the floor helpless. Firestorm charged up a massive fireball. Tails began to cry. Just as Firestorm was about to fire he was knocked sideways by a gloved hand.

"Sonic!" tails cried. Smiling, he looked at where Sonic was knocked out, and he was still there. "B..b..but" he looked up. Shadow was holding out a hand. He took it. Shadow lifted him up, and then charged at Firestorm. He punched Firestorm through a wall. He walked through the hole, and looked at the hedgehog. Pathetic, he thought. He charged up a chaos spear, ready to give the final blow. Firestorm snarled. Shadow felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, he swung around to see Kelvin. Tails had been watching, and just now had realised how alike Kelvin and shadow were. Shadow was fighting Kelvin, slowing down time to dodge the ice, but Kelvin was a formidable fighter. While the were fighting Firestorm got up, and fired a Fireball at Tails' feet, knocking him to the floor.

"Now then... where were we" his voice was like Sonic's except darker, more evil. "Oh yes" he began to charge up a fireball. Tails shouted for help, but Shadow couldn't hear him. He begged he pleaded, nothing worked. Firestorm fired.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Fire and ice

Chapter 5: Pent Up Rage

Tails could feel the heat from the fireball on his face. He knew he would die. He saw the face of Firestorm, it was calm, only with a slight ripple of anger. Suddenly he felt a gust of wind, the fireball swerved, igniting a building. Sonic was standing tall, he had just used a Sonic wind, on the fireball. "Thought you could get rid of me did y..." Suddenly sonic stopped speaking, he had turned a lighter shade of blue. He was frozen solid. Kelvin was standing behind him, with a steaming hand. Shadow was slumped against a wall, unconscious. Tails was the only one left. Kelvin leaped on to a building, and ran for the base, Firestorm looked at the kit, lying on his back, and walked off. Suddenly Firestorm hit the floor. Tails was holding his gun, power set to max, the barrel was giving off ionised pasma vapor. The chaos emerald rolled out of Firestorm's glove. Tails quickly grabbed it, grabbed Sonic and Shadow, and began to fly home, before Firestorm woke up.

Sonic was on his sofa, defrosting, and watching T.V. After the fight, He had covered up his frozen parts with baggy clothes, so he appeared normal, and had a quick interview about the fight. The news had ended, and the adverts were on. He sighed, and changed channels, and saw a program. it was called: Sonic, hero or zero? He was interested about what the public had to say about him. Firstly, it showed him showing off after a few fights and heroic deeds... but then it showed images caught on camera phones. Sonic knocked out in the recent fight. Tails saving knuckles. Sonic frozen. Tails helping in the mech fight. It then went on to interview friends. Firstly was Knuckles, he told of the fight where Tails saved him, and how Sonic saved his own skin. Next was Tails. Sonic stared, wondering what Tails would say. "Sonic... well lately he has been a bit... big headed... taking all the credit, even when i do most of the work..." Sonic was shocked, and that shock turned into anger... how could he... how DARE he... Sonic broke out of his icy prison, and ran to Tails's house, as fast as he could.

Tails was Replacing the cyclone's Vulcan cannon with a bazooka. He heard a knock on the door. He shouted "go away!". The knocking continued. "go away!" it continued. "Piss off!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. There was a noise like thunder, and a clattering, and Sonic was at the door to the garage.

"Tails, we need to talk" he said gesturing towards a seat. Tails sat, and so did he. "What did you say about me to the news presenters..." Sonic knew exactly what he'd said, and Tails knew he did.

"I only told them the truth, Sonic!" Tails said, ashamed. Sonic got up

"That's all good and proper, but you don't have a reputation as a hero to keep, now, do you?" Sonic looked challenging.

"No, that's why I told them that, I want to be a hero, not a shadow of you!" Tails said, a hint of frustration in his voice.

"What did you say!?!" Sonic shouted, questioningly, almost threateningly.

"I want to be a hero!" He stood up, anger rising in his voice.

Sonic grabbed Tails by his throat, and carried him over to a table, pinning him down by his throat. "So... I'm not acting in your best interests am I?" Sonic shouted, livid that Tails wasn't satisfied with what he had.

"B...b...but sonic..." Tails was in shock, his best friend had pinned him to a table, and was threatening him... Sonic punched tails. Hard. His legs weren't his only fast limbs. Blood trickled down Tail's face.

"So..." Sonic let out a deep animal growl. His instincts were in control... he was in autopilot.

"Why..." tails uttered before Sonic gave him another punch, creating fresh blood.

"ANSWER ME!" Sonic shouted, before releasing a flurry of punches, Tails's fur was matted with blood now...

_Amy walked down the road, to tails house, she wondered if he had finished her electronic handbag yet... He had promised her..._

Tails kept uttering the word "why" in between punches. His face hurt... his pride hurt... his emotions hurt the most though...

_Amy turned a corner, and saw the house... The door was off it's hinges... she ran as fast as her heels would take her._

Tails was barely recognisable, his face was crimson, and he was still uttering "why" Sonic's flurry continued... He was almost enjoying this... a part of him had wanted to do this for a long time.

_Amy walked into the house, and could hear loud bangs from the workshop. She headed that way._

Sonic was grunting with every punch, harder, faster...

_As Amy approached, she could hear, in amongst all the banging, a voice. Tails' it was saying "why" in almost a whisper, quietly... helplessly._

Sonic had a mad grin on his face... Just then he heard the door creak... Amy was standing there... looking scared... horrified. Her first instinct was to run... but Tails was in danger... She stood. Rooted to the spot. Sonic was worried... What was the world going to think... He grabbed one of Tails' ray guns, aimed it at his head, and shot himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Fire and ice

Chapter 6: The aftermath

Sonic opened his eyes. It was dark. He strained to open them further... he could see a crack of light... was he dead? He saw a man in white walking past. He opened his mouth to speak. He could only croak. His throat was dry. "w...water" he croaked. The man in white walked off, and water gushing from a tap could be heard. He came back with a glass of water, he poured it down the hedgehog's throat. It was heaven. "where am I?" he said, opening his eyes further.

"You're in hospital," the man said plainly, "and maybe soon to be in prison!" Sonic remembered now.

"T...tails? how is he?" Sonic said, scared of the answer

"He's in intensive care... you're lucky he's not dead!" Sonic cringed... for that moment he became a monster... the memories hurt.

"But... I... I... shot myself didn't i?" Sonic said, as if he was struggling with the words.

"You did" the man said, writing on a piece of paper.

"So... shouldn't I be dead?" he said, instantly wishing he hadn't.

"It was a stun ray... your limbs will not function for a few days" The man said. Sonic had assumed that it was because he was tired.

"Can... can i see him?" Sonic asked weakly.

"In a word... no!" The man said, "... oh, we have a visitor" The man left, and Amy walked in, and sat down next to the bed.

"Sonic... why?" Amy asked, her voice shaky. Sonic shuddered from the memories.

"...I...I...I...don't know" Sonic said weakly. Amy sighed and left the room. Sonic sighed. What had he done.

Tails was lying in bed. He was barely recognisable. His face was shaven and covered in stitches and his nose was flat. Huge machines were wired up to him. He was in shock. How could Sonic do this to him. Amy walked in with a tray of mush, and put it into a clear plastic tube. A pipe let from the tube, into Tails' throat. His jaw was broken. The mush slowly slid down the pipe, when it slid down his throat he cringed, it hurt. Amy sat down beside him. Her mind was troubled... Her dear Sonic, assaulting his best friend... he could hurt her... Tails was staring at the roof, the only words passing through his head were "why".

The Chaotix were scattered around the HQ. Vector was watching TV on the old wrecked sofa, with springs coming out at every angle. Espio was in his bedroom meditating and Charmy was desperately looking for the chocolates that Espio had hidden. Suddenly the phone rang. Espio was upstairs, so could not hear it and Charmy was in another room. Vector sighed and got up, waddled over to the phone and answered it. "Hello? Chaotix detective agency speaking."

Sonic was still in bed, but could now, stiffly move his right arm. He reached out for the TV remote, and flicked for something to take his mind off things. He saw a dancing banana, a documentary on the manufacturing of chicken feed, a children's' show with gay policeman... then he flicked to the news. The first thing that caught his eye was a picture of a ruined building... the chaotix HQ. From the looks of it it was burned down... Sonic was thinking... Why would Eggman want to destroy the chaotix's HQ... What did they have... A chaos emerald. They had received it as payment from an old woman, for saving her cat from a tree, she had found it in a gutter... Suddenly sonic was snapped out of his thought, by three doctors, all with hospital beds, wheeling them in, they were put beside sonic... The people were frozen... the people were a crocodile, a chameleon and a small bee...

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Fire and ice

Chapter 7: Glitches

Eggman stared into the chaos emerald. It was cyan. He liked cyan. He smirked, those worthless detectives were easy to beat. The crocodile was paralysed when they first knocked down the door. The chameleon seemed almost asleep. As for the bee, he just flew away. Eggman thought about the shame that they didn't just kill them, but he knew gun was coming, he only had time to freeze them. He chuckled. The next target was rouge, with the purple emerald she stole... Eggman jumped in the eggmobile, and hovered off, followed by Firestorm and Kelvin. With a push of a button, the base locked down. The doors closed, egg pawns patrolled, and turrets rose out of the ground.

As soon as he was out of sight, two red eyes glowed, through the glass of a stasis tube. The tube shattered. Out of the tube stood a small robot. Metal Sonic. His arm turned into a blaster cannon as he destroyed the other tubes, freeing the prisoners. They stepped out. Hands clasped behind his back, Metal strolled up and down the row of robots, like a military commander. When he reached Tails doll, he stopped. He reached out, and plucked the jewel off his string. Tails doll collapsed in a heap. Metal then strolled over to a metal, shiny pod. He pressed a button, and it opened. Standing there was another robot. About Metal's height. He put the jewel in a slot in the head. Two red eyes steadily glowed. It stepped out of the pod. It was light orange. Two tails extended from behind, It had metallic ears that looked sharpened to a point. Where it's two tails met, there was a jet engine. It had three spikes in place of bangs. Metal tails had been created.

Sonic looked at the animals next to him. They were frozen waste down. "We couldn't stop him, we tried... they were so strong..." Vector said, lamely. Sonic sighed. He hadn't told them. He was scared of what they'd think of him. He was a monster. Tails had recovered, mostly. He still had to take lots of painkillers, just to keep sane. He had stayed at home, only leaving for food. He was flicking channels. Sport... movies... cartoons... news... He was about to flick, when an image caught his eye. Club rouge, burned down. Tails couldn't do anything about it. Thinking was a chore. He decided to go flying, to take his mind off things.

He watched the clouds zoom past... this _was_ relaxing... Suddenly a female voice rang out. "Missile approaching". "Crap!" he opened up what looked like a glovebox, and slotted in the orange chaos emerald. As soon as it was closed, the plane jerked forwards. Tails swerved down, narrowly avoiding an orange streak. Tails backflipped out of the plane. That wasn't a missile, it was Firestorm. He flew with his tails towards him. Firestorm smirked. This fox was weak, he had fought him before. Tails narrowed his eyes and barred his sharp teeth. He imagined it was Sonic, they looked alike. Tails pirouetted in mid-air, smashing Firestorm in the face as fast as a gattling gun. Then he stopped and flew backwards, hands behind his back. Firestorm grinned. This was his chance. "Look behind you!" Tails said, a smirk on his face.

"do you really think I'd fall for that?" He said, fireball in hand. Suddenly something hard hit the back of his head. A blue giant flew behind him. The cyclone. Tails pulled his console out from behind his back.

"eat cold steal, bitch!" he shouted pressing buttons, as the machine kicked and kicked. Firestorm went limp. He pressed another button, and the mech turned back into the tornado. The tornado then flew down, using g-forces to pin Firestorm to the nose. The plane began to burn up as it neared the ground. Tails watched the metallic meteor plummet towards the ground. BOOM!. The only thing left was a crater and a lot of scrap metal. An orange hand popped out, under a broken propeller. It dragged itself out. Out came a body, and two legs. Firestorm stood up, emerald in hand. He lifted it in the air, his body glowed the same orange as the emerald, as his wounds healed.

To be continued...

Notes: Damn! sh!t keeps coming up, sorry about lack of updates, i will update on Saturday or Sunday each week, k?


	8. Chapter 8

Fire and ice

Chapter 8: Brain and Brawn

Eggman's base was wrecked. Mecha Sonic and Metal Knux were carrying some machinery. There were 2 stasis tubes, and a large computer, apparently ripped strait out of the wall. The base was a pile of rubble, with ruined turrets, and no egg pawns. At a closer look, the egg pawns were following the metal forms. Metal made a robotic sound, and activated his boosters. The others followed. Even the egg pawns had newly fitted jets. Metal Tails spun his tails, and his jet activated. The robots streaked down the landscape, towards the nearest emerald. Sonic's emerald.

All of Sonic's body parts functioned normally, apart from his pride and joy, (no, not that) his legs. Amy had taken him home, in her car. She hadn't said a word. He sat in his sofa, the same feeling of being frozen. There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?!?" he shouted. Another knock "Who is it!?!" he shouted, again. This repeated five times. "Piss off!" he shouted, getting fed up.

BANG. The door flew across the room. Metal sonic strolled in. "wha..." Sonic was shocked. He was even more shocked, when a platoon of egg pawns, and a handful of metal forms followed him in. He tried to get up, to no avail. The robots didn't even notice him. Metal Sonic's eyes gloved red, from edge-to-edge. He was scanning. He walked up to a poster on the wall, it had a thin, pink hedgehog, wearing a skimpy bikini. Metal tails stepped forward. He punched the poster, it stood firm. The tip of his tail rapidly spun. He touched it to the wall, and it drilled a small hole in it. The tail then opened at the end, firing a small ball into the hole. They all stepped back. BOOM! The poster blew open, it was on a hinge, and the back was reinforced with thick titanium. There, in the safe was a blue, shiny emerald.

The G.U.N fortress stood proud. It was guarded by huge mechs, and turrets. The commander was away on "important business" with the president. There was a forest nearby. It looked like a sea of green, coming right up towards the edge of the edge of the base. A green mass was tearing through the "sea". A huge green thing. It had huge muscles. It had the head of a hedgehog, with 3 curly spikes. He wore shades. His hands had knuckle spikes, that emitted a strange, blue glow. He was tearing his way through the forest, nearing the fortress. His name was Brawn.

The concrete wall began to crack. There were no guards around to notice it. With a loud thud, a chunk of the wall fell in. Brawn stepped through. He shoulder barged anther wall, smashing it through. A guard saw him, and was too shocked to move. Normally furries were about 3 feet high, this one was nearly six feet high, and he looked pissed. "oh... crap" The soldier dropped his gun and fled. Brawn considered following, but he decided against it. He charged, going through walls, and walls. No guards stood in his way, he went into nearly all the rooms. Then he saw it. In a room, filled with scientists. There was a grey, shiny rock. He tossed it aside, and moved over to a bottle of tablets. He poured one out, and swallowed it. His pupils shrunk, his muscles bulged, and veins could be seen all over his body. Suddenly, a handful of mechs poured out of a door. He smashed the floor, sending the not-so-agile mechs flying through the air. They weighed so much, that they simply exploded upon landing. He charged at the wall, and effortlessly smashed through, as if it were polystyrene. When he reached the outside, he let out a roar, and headed for the nearest city. New York.

To be continued...

notes: mwhaha... it is my half-term, so updates will be frequent for the 1st half of the week, but not for the second, as i am on my holls. Remember, random flaming is better than no reviews at all.


	9. Chapter 9

Fire and ice

Chapter 9: Scrap Metal

Eggman returned to his base. From a distance he saw smoke, so he sped up. When he saw the rubble, his face went red. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BASE!?!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He began to sift through the rubble. The robots were missing. "I... I... I'll destroy those hunks of scrap metal!" He began to dig, and emerged with a metallic cube. It was about the size of an adult's head. He pressed a red button, and dropped it. It began to unfold, slowly creating two, thick, metallic poles. Then it moved upwards, and slowly, it unfolded into a large mech, about the size of 2 cars. "Let's go get those junk piles!" A jet emerged out of the back of the mech, as Eggman's pod attached itself to the torso. Two fireballs formed in Firestorm's hands, and Kelvin's hand froze over. All three blasted off. Firestorm blasted himself forward with beams of fire, and Kelvin ran, firing ice in front of his feet to reduce friction.

As they approached the city, Eggman pulled out his console. He had put trackers in them all before he had finished. "About a mile to go!" he shouted to the hedgehogs. The metal hedgehog looked around just in tome for a punch in the face from the Eggmech. The other metal forms attacked. Then Eggman noticed metal tails. He had underestimated Metal's construction skills. Kelvin and Firestorm lunged towards the robots. Firestorm had intended to hit Metal Knux, but he ducked, so he collided with Silver Sonic, who exploded with a satisfying bang. Kelvin, however had frozen his fists, and was fighting a melee with the strong Mecha Sonic. Mecha made his mistake, however, when he blocked a particularly hard punch, with both hands. Kelvin sent his head flying through a window. Suddenly Metal Tails and Knux, dived at Eggman. He sliced Metal Knux in half, with a blade that whipped out of the arm, just below the arm. The two halves landed neatly on top of Metal Sonic. Metal Tails smashed the robot hard with it's tails. Making it skid backwards. Suddenly, the mech's finger reversed, so that there was a minigun instead of a hand. "Eat lead!". His face was lit up, from gunfire, and he was laughing.

"Sir, i am detecting chaos energy radiating from that wreck." Firestorm said.

"Well what are you waiting for, Christmas?" Eggman sniggered. Firestorm walked over to the wreck, and pulled out the blue chaos emerald. "Excellent..." Eggman said, his mind plotting. "Only 3 more left, next stop Amy's!"

Sonic sat, he tried to move his legs. Nothing. Harder. Nothing. His face began to turn red, sweat poured down his face. CRACK! It sounded like a thunderclap. Suddenly his legs could move. "I'm coming for you, tin can!" He blasted off, in the direction he saw Metal head.

When he arrived, he saw them all demolished, and a smashed window, with two people examining Mecha's head. He looked for his emerald. Nothing. He noticed footprints, they appeared, and disappeared very closely, as if it was flying. He decided to follow the footprints in the direction they pointed before they disappeared. It was in the direction of Amy's house.

Notes: only the white, green and red emeralds remain. Ohh... then you'll see.


	10. Chapter 10

Fire and ice

Chapter 10: Amy

It was dark. Amy Rose was sitting in her bedroom. Boom! Thunder rolled out, into every corner of her flat. She jumped. A flash. She hated storms. She rubbed her eyes and got up. She walked into the kitchen, and looked at the clock. Midnight. She reached into her glove, and pulled out a chaos emerald. Boom! Flash! It was bright red. Suddenly, she heard a noise like hoover turning off, and all the lights cut. "Ach... a power cut!" She sighed. She pulled out a candle, and lit it with a match, both of which were kept for emergency by her bed. She yawned, and decided to resign to bed. She pulled of her skirt, revealing a bra and a thong. She reached into her bra, and pulled out a huge hammer, she tossed it into the corner, and took of her bra. She then removed her thong, and stretched. Unbeknown to her, Sonic was hiding in her garden. He knew Eggman wanted the emeralds, and Amy had one, those footprints suggested that he was heading this way. He would have to guard Amy when he came. He raised his head, and peeped through her bedroom window, to make sure she was safe. Suddenly his jaw dropped. In the dim light of the candle, he could see Amy. Naked. He wasn't sure how to feel, he wasn't supposed to fancy her... but... he was supposed to be protecting her... not perving on her... Boom! Sonic passed this noise off as thunder, but when he saw his metal copy walk into Amy's room, with his face bearing a large fist-mark, he knew that it wasn't thunder. Amy didn't notice at first. She turned around, seeing Metal Sonic. In the faint light she could only make out his size, his colour, and the fact he had spikes. "S...sonic?" She snatched up her bedsheets, covering herself up. She walked over to metal, and smacked him around his face. Metal's face now bore two deep dents. Amy gasped.

Crash! Sonic leaped through the window, landing on top of Metal, wrestling him to the ground. After a few seconds of hard struggle, Metal charged up an eye lazer. Sonic, however, saw this coming, and headbutted Metal, smashing his eyes. Metal deactivated, lying limply on the floor. Amy gasped. Sonic didn't move. Amy dropped her duvet, forgetting that she was naked, and rolled Sonic over. His face had shards of glass sticking out at every angle. Blood was everywhere. Boom! Flash. Amy looked up. She hadn't noticed the huge mech standing over her. Eggman was wide eyed, seeing Amy naked... Kelvin sighed, and grabbed the Emerald out of Amy's hand. Firestorm smirked. Out of his core came a robotic tentacle, with a camera at the end. It flashed three times. Amy screamed piercingly, and grabbed her hammer. In one hit, she smashed the camera, the tentacle, and knocked Firestorm over. "W... well... we got what we... came for... so lets go..." Eggman said, still shocked. Firestorm got up, and walked off with the rest. Amy was shocked. Bang! Flash! They were gone. Then she remembered Sonic. She ran over to him, he wasn't breathing. She grabbed her mobile phone and dialled 999. She didn't listen to the voice.

"JUST GET ME AN AMBULANCE TO 11 FIRTH STREET!" She screamed, her lungs bursting. She pulled on a dressing gown, and knelt beside Sonic, she began to pull out the shards of glass, as she held his hand. Suddenly, her room was lit up by red and blue lights, an ambulance crew ran in with a stretcher, put Sonic on it, and ran off.

"I'm sure he'll be okay" A deep, soothing voice rumbled from behind her. "Percival, Percival Smith" He extended his hand. He was a rat. He was large, about 3 Feet, 5 Inches. He wore a blue suit, with a blue shirt, his trousers were midnight blue. Amy shook his hand. "I am the head of the local hospital, I came down here, because I was something big was happening." Amy sighed.

"S... Sonic..."


	11. Chapter 11

Fire and ice

Chapter 11: The plan

Everyone was at Sonic's. Sonic was in hospital with severe wounds to the head. "How many times has he visited hospital now?" Shadow retorted. Amy glared at him.

"We need a plan." She said plainly. "Where are the other emeralds?" Shadow pulled out the green emerald. "There is an emerald at the G.U.N fortress that got attacked yesterday."

"Eggman!" The whole group shouted.

"Nope, a strange, green 6ft furry." Shadow said, tossing the emerald and catching it.

"Was the emerald taken?" Amy asked.

"Nope, but some new experimental performance enhancers were." Shadow said, his voice was unsure.

"I have an idea." Rouge said, stepping out of the corner. "Shadow, you wait in a main street, wait for Eggman to arrive. We all hide, and assault him when he attacks." The group made noises of agreement.

It was dark. Shadow was standing on a building beside a huge road. There was an illuminant sea of street lights. In the distance, Shadow thought he could see a dust cloud, but he passed it off as imagination. BOOM! Shadow spun around. "Ahh... Doctor, how are things lately?"

"You know what we want, Shadow" Eggman said, unusually sharply. Suddenly, Eggman's mech collapsed. Tails jumped onto the wreckage, holding a wrench.

"Oh fu..." One kick from Firestorm, and Tails was proppeled through the air. Crick! Firestorm could feel the cold, blunt metal of a gun, pressed to his head. Rouge was pressing a revolver to his head. Kelvin lifted his hand, but felt the same metal. Shadow was holding an automatic pistol to Kelvin's head. In one quick move, Firestorm grabbed Rouge's gun, and pointed it at her. A growl came from deep in Shadow's throat. Firestorm grinned. Shadow dropped his gun, and spindashed Firestorm. Blood was everywhere. When the blood cleared slightly, Firestorm could be seen, in a half-sitting position. He had one leg.

Shadow slowly walked over to him. He began to spin. Crunch! Firestorm raised his arm to block, just to have it sliced off. Shadow grinned. That dust cloud. It was just down the road, it was getting closer. A car flew past Shadow's ear. The fighting stopped. All the people, except Firestorm jumped off the building too see what was going on. A 6ft tall, green creature smashed Kelvin, sending him twirling through the air. Half of Kelvin's head was totally smashed. "Woah..." Shadow took a step backwards. The creature punched. CLUNK! His fist was caught by a metallic hand. Eggman was wearing gloves, that linked to his back. He took a leap back. Shadow had never noticed, but Eggman was over 6ft tall. BOOM! A punch from a superstrong fist knocked the creature out cold. Eggman grabbed the creature, Kelvin and Firestorm and Grabbed the feet off his ruined mech. They worked like jet boots, Propelling him through the air.


	12. Chapter 12

Fire and ice

Chapter 12: The Last Emerald

Shadow was staying at club Rouge. He had nowhere else to stay, and even the ultimate lifeform needed shelter. He was sitting at the bar thinking. He was surrounded by drinkers, drunks, druggies... He sighed. He had killed Firestorm... unless a person could live with two limbs. He doubted it... Kelvin looked very dead... Half of his head, smashed like an egg... Wait, if there was an emerald in the fortress... Eggman would be heading there now... "Rouge, grab your coat, we have an emergency!" Shadow shouted into the back room.

"Coming, I'm coming" She shouted back. As soon as she stepped through the doorway, Shadow grabbed her. "Get off me!" She shouted.

"No time!" He hurriedly said. As soon as he stepped outside, a man on a motorbike tore past, cutting the road, like a hot knife through butter. Shadow used chaos control to slow him down, and soon caught up. He saw a brick from a smashed wall on the pavement, which he grabbed as he zoomed past. He hurled the brick, it hit the man square on the head. He was knocked off his bike, and, quick as a flash, he leaped on the bike, throwing rouge on the back.

"What the hell is going on Shadow?" Rouge screamed, in a flap.

"bLook, we need to stop Eggman getting that last emerald. His hedgehogs may be dead, but colorredhe/color isn't./b" Voom! they went up a plank of wood, with one half resting on a fence. It acted like a ramp, as they soared through the air.

Tails, Knux and Amy were in Sonic's house. Knux was in the kitchen, sharpening his claws with a knife. Amy was lying on the sofa, watching a fashion show and Tails was sheepishly sitting at a table, looking at a blue and yellow device, with a screen. He was making notes on a piece of paper. The air was so thick, it could be cut with a knife. "What are you doing!?!" Amy said, annoyance not hidden in her voice.

"I'm tracking Eggman's vital signs." Tails replied. "I am using the lunar fox as a satellite." He made it sound obvious. "Wait... Eggman is going towards the G.U.N fortress..." The trio stopped immediately.

"The damn emerald!" Knuckles said, anger rising in his voice. They ran out of the door, and Amy grabbed their wrists, running with all of her speed towards Tails'. Knux burst down the door. They jumped in the tornado 3, which Tails had rebuilt. The ground shook as it powered up, then it cut through the air, like a bullet. The G.U.N fortress was in sight.

Notes: Dammit... I got some serious writers block people... that is why this is late... and short. Expect the main battle soon... Stay tuned... Or... Whatever...


	13. Chapter 13

Fire and ice

Chapter 13: Intruders!

From the base, a rumbling could be heard. A guard on the wall looked over. He slowly lifted his black, shiny radio. "Nothing to report..." He put it back into it's container, an his waist, and carried on patrolling. The G.U.N fortress was completely concrete on the outside. Built into this concrete wall, was a titanium-steel alloy, a few meters thick. There was a huge 6ft tall gash in the wall. It was Brawn-shaped. They had put black and yellow tape over it, and put extra guards.

VROOM! Shadow and Rouge were streaking through the forest, next to the fortress. Rouge was clutching Shadow around his waist. Shadow didn't notice... or didn't mind. Shadow's eyes narrowed. He was calculating chances, which risks to take, which turn to take, every second. He saw a bump on the road. He blasted strait at it. Rouge clung tighter, and closed her eyes. They flew through the air. Shadow backflipped off the bike, taking Rouge with him. The bike flew through the air. It collided with the fortress, exploding, and making a huge hole. Guards were on it in a second.

The tornado swooped low. It was flying just above the trees. Knuckles was on the wing, and Amy was on the seat. Tails was sweating, reacting in a fraction of a second, Knuckles was putting on his shovel claws and Amy reached into her bra, and pulled out her famous hammer. The plane touched down in a clearing in the forest. They hopped off the plane. Amy grabbed their wrists again. "Amy, I'd prefer it if you didn't d..." Tails said, before being whooshed away. Amy had determination written all over her pink face. "Amy... we need a plan!" Tails screamed. Amy ignored this, and leaped. She closed her eyes. Her plan was to clear the wall. "AMY!!!" They were heading strait for the wall.

"Oh... crap..." Amy said under her breath. At the speed they were going, they would smash strait into it. There was about five seconds to impact... 4... 3... 2... 1... CRUNCH! Amy's feet touched the floor. Her eyes stayed closed. "Am... am... I dead...?" She opened her eyes. She was in a room. It was huge. On the walls, there were guns and knives. She noticed a sign that said "ARMOURY". She saw Tails, looking confused, and Knuckles, wiping dust off his just-used gloves.

Shadow was running on foot. Rouge was struggling to keep up. "We're gonna need to arm up." Shadow said, running towards the wall, which was next to the armoury. He reached into his glove, pulling out a sphere. He pressed a button. Four spikes came out of one side. He smashed it into the wall, and it bean to beep. He took a few steps backwards. BOOM! The wall exploded, leaving a billowing cloud of smoke. Guards ran towards the cloud, guns cocked. As the smoke thinned slightly, they could see a Shadow-shaped silhouette. "FIRE, FIRE, FIRE!" A soldier shouted. He was wearing the body armour of a high-ranking soldier.

Amy, Tails, and Knuckles were thrown backwards by the blast. Knuckles pulled himself up. "What the hell was that?!?" Shadow and Rouge ran through. "Shadow? Rouge? What are you doing here?" Shadow didn't respond, he just ran. He grabbed a heavy machine gun from the wall and fired a spray at the smoke. Some of the fire hit something metallic, with a loud CLUNK. The smoke cleared. Standing there, was a Shadow-shaped, roughly cut, plate of metal. It was riddled with bullet dents. Shadow threw down his gun, and grabbed some guns. He threw a pistol to Amy, a heavy machine gun to Knuckles, an SMG to Tails, two revolvers to Rouge, and kept a jackhammer (Auto shotgun) for himself. He kicked down the door, and motioned for the others to follow. They ran through, barley avoiding a cloud of bullets.

"You guys go ahead, I'll slow them down!" Knux shouted. The group ran ahead. Rouge gave one last regretting look, before running through the door. Knux took a step through and raised his gun. "Aight, bitches, you're gonna have to get through me, to get them!" He pulled the trigger. His gun gave out huge flashes. His face was lit up. The room was filled with echoing gunshots. Bodies fell. BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM CLICK! Knuckles looked at his gun. He charged, waving his gun like a bat. he took out a few soldiers, but was soon overcome by gunfire. He carried on punching and kicking, though it was useless. His body was riddled with gunfire. He let out one last grunt, and a last punch. Thock! His head hit the floor. A soldier checked his pulse.

"He is dead... sir!" The soldier reported. The officer stepped forward.

"Let's make sure then." He smashed his foot hard on Knux' skull. It exploded, littering the floor with blood and brains. The officer looked satisfied. The army marched through the door, making up for lost time.

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Fire and ice

Chapter 14: Cyborgs!

Rouge felt sad. Infact, rouge felt devastated. She had always liked Knuckles. She got annoyed every time he ignored her hints. She had always hoped one day, he would just sweep her off her feet. He was big, strong, and loyal to his causes. Shadow was leading, keeping the pace swift, as they searched each room. Tails and Rouge were at the rear, shooting the soldiers who got to near. Shadow swiftly glanced around, then gave the signal to move on. The soldiers were coming in through the doors one by one, and a pile of bodies built quickly in each doorway. Rouge and Tails walked backwards, still shooting, into a hallway. They kept on reversing, at a rapid rate, the soldiers were delayed by the corpses blocking up the doorway. just as the pile fell, a hand roughly grabbed them, one hand each. They looked around to see Shadow, they were in a small room, with mops and cleaning supplies. The soldiers ran past, not noticing. Shadow relaxed. He looked around the room. It was littered with corpses. They were all in full armour, the armour of G.U.N soldiers. Shadow walked over to one, it was covered in bullet-holes. Shadow pulled one out and looked at it for a second.

"High velocity chaingun. Eggman custom brand. Fired about... five minutes ago." He said it without even a slight change in expression.

"Eggman!?!" Amy whispered, a mixture of shock, annoyance and a subtle hint of anger.

A light tuned on in a dark corner of the room. It dimly illuminated half a face. It was metallic. "Very good!" Rang out a voice from another corner. Out of the shadow stepped two hedgehogs. Firestorm and Kelvin. Firestorm was wearing jeans. They were ripped on one leg, exposing the fact that it was completely robotic. His Eggman symbol beeped and flashed as normal. His Right arm was also robotic. His spikes were messed up, they mostly dangled, like dreadlocks, from the side of his head. A few stood up, like a crown, and two draped over his eyes. He was wearing orange-tinted shades.

Kelvin Looked the same as before, except that one half of his head was completely metal. His eye was red, and gave out an eerie glow. He pulled out the emerald.

The team let out a collective noise of shock. Shadow looked unmoved. Suddenly, his glove began to pull. Out wriggled a chaos emerald, which floated in mid air. Out of Firestorm's core, flew 6, and the final flew out of Kelvin's hand. They formed a ring, and began to circle. Faster, and faster, until they were a blur. They began to give off a bright light. A flash, and the G.U.N fortress was levelled. Firestorm and Kelvin began to hover. Kelvin's eye turned gold, as did his spikes. His stripes remained blue. Firestorm's "Dreads" kinked upwards. In a flash, his spikes turned gold, all except for the very tips, which remained blood-red.

Shadow also floated into the air, going super. He looked at the others. Tails was blasted with light, and became yellow, with golden flickies. His bangs kinked upwards. Amy closed her eyes. She had never been super before. She vibrated with energy. Her spines tinted gold for a second, but she was blasted backwards by the sheer force. Shadow and Tails seemed not to notice, as they looked a this new foe. This was going to be tough. They knew it.

To be continued...

Notes: HAHAHA! Final battle. Will Amy go super? Will Tails and Shadow own the cyborgs? Will Moses learn to tap-dance while eating toast on a Tuesday morning in Canada? We'll see.


	15. Chapter 15

Fire and ice

Chapter 15: Battle royale: Pt. 1.

Shadow, Tails, Kelvin and Firestorm hovered for a second. They all glowed with pure energy. Shadow made the first move. He blasted himself at Kelvin, breaking the sound barrier. He was aiming for his stomach. Kelvin paused for a nanosecond, then flew upwards slightly. Shadow just missed, Kelvin spun around, punching shadow into a tree, using his own speed against him. BOOM! He smashed strait through it, and another... and another... after he went through 5 trees, he hit the floor, making a crater. He floated out, wiping the blood from his split lip. Kelvin charged, freezing around his hand, to create a rough blade, it would cleave off a head with a good hack, mind. Shadow didn't have time to react. The iced blur was too fast to be stopped. He braced himself for a crunch... that never came. Kelvin was smashed on the side of his head by a golden flicky. "CRAP!" He swerved, smashing strait into a rock, smattering it.

BOOM! Tails was sent flying by a golden fireball. Firestorm was hovering behind, with a smoking finger. "BLAM!" He chuckled. Shadow growled. Shadow strafed, and so did Firestorm. For a second, they were circling eachother. Firestorm made the first move with a flaming punch. Shadow bent over backwards, just avoiding connection. He took this opportunity to boot Firestorm in the gut, Sending him backwards. He smashed into the ground, creating a crater. He hovered out, wiping the blood from his cut across his cheek. His metal arm quickly turned into a beam sword, as he leaped at Shadow. Shadow noticed a titanium pole, from the chassis of a G.U.N mech, beside him, he quickly picked it up, and blocked. The pole melted slightly, but managed to hold up. Shadow viciously swung his pole, like a bat, at the cyborg's head. He expected a satisfiying clunk, but, he hit air.

"Godammit!" He shouted.

"Down here!". Shadow looked down, to get a faceful of fire. He clawed at his face. Firestorm's hand turned into a hammer. He smashed Shadow in the stomach. The dark warrior spluttered, sending blood everywhere. "You like that?" He smashed him again, harder. The dark hedgehog pirrouetted out of the sky, hitting the floor, making a crater. "Hmm?" Another smash, even harder. Shadow's vision was darkening... The pain was like getting put in a car crusher... Shadow could hardly see.

Firestorm's hand turned back into the sword, ready for the final blow. He raised his arm. He saw a glint in the corner of his eye. The next thing he knew, he was lying, facing a triumphant looking Tails. He reached into his glove, and pulled out the "Fox V3.452" It was a highly advanced plasma pistol, that directly fed off his super form, enabling high-powered shots. He blasted Firestorm with it. The hedgehog's face was melted. Tails stood back, shocked. He had melted his face. Suddenly, little gray things appered on The corpse's face. Nanobots. Tails stood back. Firestorm stood up, and headbutted Tails, knocking him out. Kelvin floated next to him. Firestorm floated over to Shadow. He raised his sword. CRACK! Shadow's foot kicked him in the balls, making him cross-eyed. The black knight, then slammed Firestorm into the ground.

Amy got up. She could see the fighting, she needed to help. This was her twentieth try at it. "Ngg..." She looked constipated, but she didn't care. "ARRGH!!" Her face was going red... "RAWR!!" A vain appeared on her head, as she began to float. She tinted gold.

Kelvin was leaning over tails, his blade ready. Shadow was too far away to help... He was knocked out... The blade came down. CRUNCH!

To be continued...

Notes: Sorry about last week folks... I have the new banner... here is the code, just remove the two red dots, and It should work... Ucolorred./colorRLhttp://z9. 


	16. Chapter 16

Fire and ice

Chapter 16: Battle royale: Pt. 2.

Tails opened his eyes a crack. He was alive. Wow. He looked to his right, he saw two streaks swirling around, like a double helix, one aqua, one pinky-gold.

Amy flew through the air, the breeze in her kinked-up-at-the-ends spines, she glowed pinky-gold. She was clutching Kelvin by the throat, punching him. Kelvin was bruised, battered and helpless. The pink bullet flew upwards, curving gracefully. She blasted upwards so fast, that kelvin's face hurt. She slowed down when she reached the exosphere , she grinned and winked at the iced hedgehog, who knew what was coming. FOOM! She burst the sound barrier twice with out even trying. Kelvin looked at the rapidly approaching floor, like a giant baseball bat, ready to smash his face off. His cheeks wobbled from g-forces. Amy let go at the last minute, curving, like a dive-bomber. Kelvin fell, everything seemed to slow. BOOM! Kelvin collided, causing a huge crater in the ground. He pulled himself up, tiny dots crawling all over his body, healing his wounds. He wiped off the swirling blue blood. He gritted his teeth.

Amy headed for Firestorm, who was too busy with Shadow to notice. FOOM! She punched him in his chin. Hard. He skidded along the floor, creating a trench. Shadow and Amy looked at the cyborg from above. Shadow charged a chaos spear, ready to finish him.

CRUNCH! A snigger arose from behind them. Shadow was lying face-down on the floor, in a pool of blood. Amy spun around to see a huge, metal, titan. Eggman was sitting in the cockpit of a mech, that looked suspiciously like the Egg breaker. It raised a huge plasma cannon to Amy. As it began to charge a ball of green energy, with a swirling pattern, a rumbling could be heard. Amy was stunned with fear, and couldn't move. CRZUP! A sound like electricity, and tearing paper foil echoed across the forest. Amy looked up to see a hole in the mech. Sonic was floating, in super form, in mid air, his face was slightly scarred, but he looked cocky as usual.

Shadow stood up, wiping the dark red blood from his wound. He was the ultimate lifeform, a smash from a mace wouldn't keep him down. Suddenly, he felt a crushing, metallic grip on his neck. "Think you had me down, ey?" Firestorm sneered from behind him. Shadow's hand glowed green for a second, in a flash, he had fired a chaos spear backwards at Firestorm. The flamy hedgehog spun backwards, with a dent in his core. His Eggman symbol was broken, and giving out sparks.

He slowly stood up, rubbing his head. His spikes flopped, and he returned to his orange colour. "W...where am I?" His voice had lost it's evil tone, and sounded a lot like Sonic's. Shadow gave him a look of confusion. The orange hedgehog looked up, to see his blue brother, with Eggman. "This is... bad!" He leaped into action, turning his arm into a minigun, spraying Kelvin with it. He knew it wouldn't hurt him, he just wanted to destroy the control chip. Everyone looked at him, puzzled.

Eggman scratched his head, noticing the sparking chip, it dawned on him.

Kelvin looked down at the other cyborg. He closed his eyes, much to everyone's confusion. Firestorm's jaw dropped, and he tried to run. His feet slipped on the ground, as if he were being blown by a demon wind. He clung onto the ground, to no avail. He was flung towards Kelvin. There was a bright flash of light, with two spinning lights, an orange-red one and an aqua one. Then there was a huge flash of purple light, and smoke. When the smoke cleared, they saw a silhouette. It stepped forwards. One arm, one leg, and half of it's leg were metal. It's surface was marbled with blues. purples, oranges and reds. Eggman grinned, so did the fusion.

Notes: I were bored, so I did ya a bonus episode, enjoy!


	17. Chapter 17

Fire and ice

Chapter 17: Icestorm

The team looked at this strange creature. It was definitely a hedgehog. It's spikes were long, and curved upwards. There was a shifting aurora, like the pattern on the roof of a swimming bath. For a second the hedgehog smirked. It disappeared. Sonic rubbed his eyes, and looked around. FOOM! Amy received a punch on the chin, sending her flying through the air, losing her super. A nanosecond later, Shadow was grabbed by a hypersonic hand, and smashed into a rock. There was a huge cloud of smoke, and he was lying, non-super against a rock. CRAK! Tails bit the dust, returning normal from the sheer energy loss. Sonic heard a whistling, and ducked, just in time to avoid a blurry rouge, before she split a tree. "bI am Icestorm! You will bow down to me!/b" A voice roared. It could be recognised as Firestorm's relaxed tone, mixed with the harsh voice of Kelvin.

Sonic ducked, barley avoiding a high-speed punch to the face. He kicked Icestorm in the stomach, knocking him backwards. Sonic blasted himself at the multi-coloured hedgie, Only to meet a face full of plasma. Sonic fell backwards, skidding on the dusty floor. He was exhausted. He wiped the blood from his partially-melted lip, and took off again. Or... at least that was the idea. He quietly cursed, looking at his now-blue spines. He must have used up too much chaos energy protecting his face from complete meltdown.

SMAK! He felt his face being savagely smacked. It took him a few seconds to realize that he wasn't actually smacked, but was hit by air resistance. He managed to open his eyes a crack, and could see that Icestorm had grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, and was flying with him at hypersonic speeds. Up ahead, Sonic could see a canyon cliff. It came closer... closer... closer... cloSMACK!

He opened his eyes an inch. He instantly rolled to his right, narrowly avoiding a sharp pole, that dug deep into the canyon. He was sitting, back resting against the cliff. iIf I could just get to those damn emeralds.../i Icestorm's robo-arm turned into a minigun, as Sonic stared down it's barrels, seeing the bullets, with the Eggman-head nose-cones, It hit him. In a flash, he twisted, running up the cliff. He flipped, landing on the cyborg's head. He kicked off, leaping through the air. He wiped the blood from his face, it was useless, he was covered in gashes, cuts and bruises. He ran. This is where he could match this hypercharged foe. Just as guessed, they were about on par. Sonic leaped over a few ionised bolts, which turned the sand into molten lava. Sonic leaped through the air, to gain a little speed. An ion blast skimmed his arm. Another passed underneath him, he kicked off it, launching him flying, also melting part of his shoe. On the horizon, he could see the emeralds. He had almost reached the ruined base. A shadow cast itself over him, just as he began to power up. A huge ball of raw energy collided with him, kicking up a cloud of smoke...

Through the smoke, a dull light shone. In a burst, the smoke fired out, revealing the slender, yellow figure of Super Sonic. His cuts had healed, leaving scars. He charged Icestorm, but was backhanded. Even in his super form, he wasn't quite powerful enough.

Icestorm stopped. He began to writhe, to clutch his head. "N... no... don't tell him, Firestorm!" Kelvin roared out. "Sonic... Destroy the... DON'T TELL HIM! Eggman pictu..." He let go of his head. He was in control. He looked up, "Now, where were we?" He looked for Sonic, nowhere.

"Game over, pal!" With that, he fired a beam of raw energy at the control chip on the other side of the core. Icestorm fell to the ground, writhing. He gripped his head. Electricity danced over his skin, as he let out an ear-piercing cry. His eyes became blank, filled with black, suddenly, error messages appeared in his eyes. "Sorry, but this cyborg hedgehog has performed an illegal operation and must be shut down" He flew into two parts, they looked identical, except their expressions were softer.

Firestorm scratched his head. "Do you have somewhere we can sit down, eat, and explain what just happened?"

Notes: Sorry for being late... One more chapter till the end of the fanfic, but I already have the storyline for F&I2. And who'd have thought Eggman would use windows on his creations?


	18. Chapter 18

Fire and ice

Chapter 18: Conclusion

Firestorm leaned back in his chair, taking another sip of vodka. They were in Sonic's house. The hero felt uneasy sitting with people who he would have liked nothing more then spreading their brains on the walls. In the corner, Tails and Shadow were attempting to heal up Knuckles. Shadow insisted that chaos energy, in large amounts, can even heal the dead. Knuckles head was starting to slowly bind together.

Rouge and Amy were out shopping, so Sonic was the only person left. He wanted to hear their stories anyway, they could have vital knowledge about Eggman.

"...So after taking out the robot," He continued "Eggman brought out his new mech. I managed to defeat it, then he started the attack." Firestorm sipped his vodka.

"With the egg armada?"

"Jah, that one... where I first fought you..."

"Hey, sorry about the dropping, no hard feelings, right?" Said a slightly husky, cold voice, from a chair next to Firestorm.

"No probs, Kel!" Sonic cheerily said.

"Hey, guys, come quick!" Cried out another husky voice.

Everybody stood up, rushing over to Knux. He was in a bed, with a large machine overhead. In slots around the machine, were the chaos emeralds, spinning rapidly. Knuckles was bathed in a green light, and his head was marbled with scars. His right hand twitched. Tails and Shadow looked proud, beaming down on Knuckles, who's eyes opened a slither. His eyeballs rolled in his skull for a few seconds, before he squinted at Sonic. He opened his mouth to speak, but could only cough.

"He'll need to be in intensive care for a few days, but he should heal up fine... It'll be a few weeks before he can fight again... or walk for that matter..." Tails said, with a small sigh.

Brawn's fist blurred through the air, decimating the concrete training dummy. He stopped to pant, his muscular body heaving, before moving onto the next one. This time, he embedded his fist within, and released a burst of energy from his knuckle implants. There was a massive explosion, leaving a small pile of dust. Eggman watched with interest from his booth. He pressed a button, and another pack of tablets dropped from the ceiling. Brawn leaped on them, like a ravenous beast, tearing off the top throwing them back, growing stronger, and angrier. Eggman looked at his new beast. He smirked... grinned... chortled... snickered... until he was roaring with evil laughter, echoing for miles around.

Sonic shivered. "Something feels wrong..."

Notes: And so I round off the story, expect a sequel very soon!


End file.
